Trochę słodyczy
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Każdy chce mieć swoje trzy sekundy, i przedstawić się ponownie w jak najlepszym świetle. Nie którzy sądzą, że to niedobrze tak słodzić, ale w tym wypadku... jest idealnie! Oceniono K , przez wspomnienie śmierci.
1. Chapter 1

Pomyślałam: "Dlaczego jest tak mało po polsku?" Naprawdę, jedna strona! Tak więc powstało "Trochę słodyczy", które stanie się pełnometrażowym opowiadaniem. Do tego potrzebuję Was. Który z urywków jest dobrym początkowym materiałem dla historii?

_Burritos! _

* * *

><p>#01 <em>Imiona<em>

Annabeth sądziła, że "Percy" jest lepszym imieniem od "Perseusza", ale "Glonomóżdżek" było idealne.

#02 _Samotność _

Na początku Percy cieszył się, że ma cały domek dla siebie, ale później zaczęło mu to ciążyć na sercu.

#03 _Typ_

Kalipso była rzeczywiście ładną dziewczynką, ale nie w typie Percy'ego.

#04 _Gra_

Nico naprawdę lubił grać w "Magię i mit", ale nie spodziewał się, że może stać się takim samym pionkiem jak te małe, woskowe figurki.

#05 _Matka_

Annabeth wiedziała, że jej matka jest boginią wojny, ale nie sądziła, że może się jej tak po prostu wyrzec.

#06 _Szczury_

Hermesowi przez całą wieczność nie przyszło nawet do głowy, że jego węże mogą stać się swatkami przez gryzonie.

#07 _Talent_

Percy nigdy nie dowiedział się, dlaczego jego talent do panowania nad wodą objawił się dopiero po dwunastych urodzinach.

#08 _Ogień_

Leo całkowicie panował nad ogniem - tym, który robił pożary, jaki i tym, który płonął cicho w sercach innych.

#09 _Brat_

Percy starał się traktować Tysona jak równemu sobie, ale to nie zawsze wychodziło, bo w końcu byli w jakimś stopniu rodzeństwem.

#10 _Wulkan_

On nawet nie poczuł, kiedy ona pocałowała go i natychmiast uciekła, mówiąc tylko "powodzenia".

#11 _Łódź_

Percy wiedział, że gdyby nie dzieci Aresa i łódź, nigdy nie byłoby podwodnego pocałunku.

#12 _Sis_

Artemida od zawsze narzekała na brata, ale tak naprawdę nie umiała długo wytrzymać bez jego ciągłego "sis".

#13 _Ko__szula_

Katie przez długi czas nie zapomni, jak on zabrał jej ulubioną koszulę, a na końcu wylądowali w jeziorze po pas.

#14 _Matematyka_

Percy przez panią Dodds zawsze już miał uraz do wszystkich swoich następnych matematyczek i oglądał je ze wszystkich stron, żeby upewnić się, czy nie są harpiami.

#15 _Pocieszenie_

Nazwisko Willa znaczyło "pocieszenie", ciekawe, że to właśnie on został pocieszeniem zesłanym Nico przez bogów jako nagrodę za wszystkie cierpienia.

#16 _Wahadło _

Will czasem poważnie wahał się nad swoimi upodobaniami, kiedy siedział i oglądał kuźnię domku dziewięć, tak naprawdę patrząc na jedną osobę - Nyssę.

#17 _Tartar_

Mimo cierpień i bólu, przeżyli, cały czas trwając w miłości i wzajemnym zaufaniu.

#18 _Szefie_

Mroczny był tak naprawdę wolnym pegazem, ale wciąż uparcie powtarzał, że służy wielkiemu Percy'emu Jacksonowi, zbawiciela Olimpu, ale przy znajomych skrycie narzekał, że on nigdy nie daje mu cukru.

#19 _Zdrady_

Hera nienawidziła wiedzieć, że jej mąż ją ciągle zdradza ze śmiertelniczkami i dlatego nigdy nie umiała patrzeć na młode dziewczęta.

#20 _Pluszaki_

Wszyscy sądzili, że Oktawian nie ma odwagi zabić prawdziwego zwierzęcia, tylko pruje pluszaki, ale tak naprawdę argur był obrońcą zwierząt.

#21 _Przeszłość_

Chejron powtarzał, że nie wolno myśleć o przyszłości, ale on sam cały czas rozwodził się nad przeszłością.

#23 _Spokój_

Po wielu przygodach, Annabeth pragnęła jedynie spokoju.

#22 _Dwoje_

Mieli tylko siebie, serce jej się krajało, kiedy przyszło jej palić jego pusty całun, przynajmniej dzięki niemu pomniejsi bogowie zaczęli być ważni i mieli swoje miejsce w obozie, ale ona straciła najlepszego przyjaciela.

* * *

><p>Proszę komentować, inaczej ser Was pochłonie!<p> 


	2. Początek

Ogólnie, większością głosów przeważył fragment #10 "Wulkan", ale z tamtego mogła wyjść no cóż, jedynie jakaś miniaturka. Wzięłam pierwszy zaproponowany fragment, czyli #22 "Dwoje".

_Burritos!_

* * *

><p>Słońce skrywało się poza horyzontem, na niebie jeszcze tylko przez chwilę widniała długa smuga czerwonego światła, a potem zniknęła. Kawałek świata, w którym <em>był<em> otoczyła ciemność, dopóki nie wychylił się srebrny księżyc w pełni i nie rozjaśnił podwórka szarego, obskurnego sierocińca.

_Spadaj, Nakamura._

Ethan kopnął z wściekłością piłkę, a czerwona kulka przeleciała przez siatkę i wylądowała w sąsiedniej działce. Pożałował, że zadziałał pod impulsem i przerzucił piłkę przez ogrodzenie. Nie znał dobrze tamtej okolicy, w sumie, to całkiem niedawno został całkiem sierotą, chociaż czuł się nią od dawna. Ojciec był dla niego jakby całkiem obcą osobą.

- Jutro załatwię Houstona - obiecał sobie, przeskakując przez furtkę. Metal był zimny i oszroniony, chłopiec prawie syknął z bólu. Nie miał ciepłych rękawiczek, zdawało się, że mogła być temperatura nawet minus trzy stopnie Celsjusza. On nie miał na sobie nic, prócz zwykłej, zielonej pikowanej kurtki, sztruksowych spodni i pary o wiele za dużych butów. Na rękach chłopca wiły się cienkie nitki ciemnych żył, dłonie zaczęły swędzieć. Ethan schował ręce do kieszeni i szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do bramy przyległego domu. Wzrokiem szukał jakiegoś dzwonka, albo czegoś podobnego, ale kiedy nic nie znalazł, po chwili wahania pchnął delikatnie bramkę, która o dziwo okazała się być otwarta.

Chciał załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej. Wziąć swoją piłkę i nie robiąc sobie kłopotów, szybko opuścić posesję.

Ostrożnie stąpał po trawie, wypatrując wśród szronu swojej własność. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mógł być wtedy na podwórku.

Nim się spostrzegł, stanął przed nim tęgi mężczyzna z łopatą. Szpadel w dłoni faceta w wielkiej, puchowej kurtce, ogromnych butach narciarskich i czarnej czapce, która kojarzyła się Ethanowi z pracami drogowymi, wyglądał jak pistolet w rękach gangstera. Mężczyzna spojrzał z początku srogo na dziesięciolatka, marszcząc przy tym strasznie brwi, ale potem uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby i cała jego przerażająca aura prysła jak bańka mydlana.

- Przyszedłeś do Lou? - Zapytał chłopca, chwytając go wielką łapą goryla za rękaw kurtki. - Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz ją zawołam.

Ethan był trochę oszołomiony takim obrotem spraw i na jakiś czas zapomniał o swojej zgubie. Z roztargnieniem poprawiał sobie kosmyk czarnych włosów wciąż opadający na oczy, przyglądając się, jak mężczyzna zapukał do jednego z okien, krzycząc: "Lou, masz gościa!".

Chłopak zamarł w prawie całkowitym bezruchu, kiedy drzwi wejściowe do domu uchyliły się, a przez nie prześlizgnęła się dziewczynka.

- Moja piłka! - Pisnął cicho Ethan, widząc, co trzymała pod pachą.

- Właśnie sądziłam, że po to przyszedłeś - powiedziała smutno, rzucając mu piłeczkę, ubierając szybko na dłonie pomarańczowe rękawiczki. - _Wy_ tylko po to przychodzicie.

Chłopczyk wiedział, kim byli _wy_. Dziewczynka w różowym płaszczyku, szaliku i czapce miała na myśli te wszystkie sieroty, z Domu Dziecka. Niestety, Ethan od jakiegoś czasu należał do ich licznego grona.

- Nie może być aż tak źle - podsunął chłopak, przyglądając się bliżej rozmówczyni. Tamten pan musiał być niewątpliwie jej ojcem, ale nie było między nimi żadnego podobieństwa, oprócz kształtu nosa. Dziewczynce spod czapki wdzianej na uszy wystawały kasztanowe włosy, a jej oczy były fiołkowe. Cudnie niebieskie, ale bezduszne, jakby dziewczyna były czymś w rodzaju zombi.

- Tak w ogóle, jestem Lou. Mój tata już to zaznaczył, ale... zawsze lepiej jest się zgrabnie przedstawić - powiedziała dziewczynka, zaciągając sobie nakrycie głowy aż po oczy, które zakryła grzywka. Celowy manewr odwrócenia od nich uwagi.

- Eee... ja jestem Ethan - mruknął chłopiec. Poważnie zastanowił się nad tym, czy sobie teraz pójść i zostawić Lou, żeby dalej była tak uprzedzona do wszystkich i żeby być sam. Wszystkie argumenty przedmawiały za tym, żeby zostać u dziewczynki. - Jesteś tu sama z tatą?

Dziesięciolatek nie wiedział, dlaczego zadał właśnie takie, a nie inne pytanie. Najłatwiej przeszło mu przez gardło wśród kilku innych, które kłębiły się w jego umyśle. Skarcił się cicho w duchu, mówią: "Następnym razem uważaj, albo nie zjesz śniadania".

- Tak. Jestem sama. Mamy nie ma od... odkąd pamiętam - Lou wzruszyła beznamiętnie ramionami, jakby mówiła o śmierci obrzydliwego pająka z szafy. Ethan poczuł się nieco lepiej na duchu. Mieli przynajmniej jeden wspólny punkt, który był czymś więcej niż ulubionym kolorem. Dziewczynka obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do drzwi, a sięgając po klamkę przez ramię dodała: - Chcesz herbaty czy kawy zbożowej?

- Herbaty - odpowiedział Ethan, niepewnym krokiem z piłką pod pachą podszedł do drzwi domu z uczuciem, że przed chwilą wydarzyło się coś naprawdę ważnego. Wahał się przy drzwiach, ale kiedy Lou poleciła mu ściągnąć buty na ganku poczuł się dużo lepiej, niż jeszcze półgodziny wcześniej.

Dziewczynka ściągnęła płaszcz i inne niepotrzebne kilogramy ubrań i boso stała przy kuchennym blacie, robiąc herbatę. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Ethan wszedł po pokoju, podniosła wyżej głowę.

- Nie widziałam cię wcześniej. Jesteś nowy? - zapytała przyglądając mu się nieobecnym wzrokiem umarlaka, jednocześnie niczym robot mieszając w szklance gorącej herbaty i nie rozlewając nawet kropli.

- Można to tak ująć - powiedział cicho chłopczyk, niepewnie stąpając do śliskich kuchennych płytkach w samych skarpetach i siadając przy stole. - Dlaczego mówisz, że jesteś sama?

Dziewczynka wyciągnęła łyżeczkę i położyła ją na blacie, w milczeniu kładąc Ethanowi szklankę przed nosem. Chłopiec odczekał chwilę, wyczekując zarówna na to, żeby napój trochę ostygła i Lou odzyskała mowę.

- Jestem samotnikiem. Dziwadłem... - szepnęła dziwnym, smutnym głosem. Zwiesiła głowę, jakby nie chciała, żeby chłopak coś zauważył. Wzdrygnęła się. - Więc... kim ty właściwie jesteś?

Zgrabnie wyminęła temat, tak, że nawet Ethan przez pewien czas nie zauważył jego zmiany. Chłopiec zacisnął dłonie na szklanicy, czując, jak powoli jego ręce znowu stają się ciepłe. Przez chwilę milczał, ale potem zrozumiał, że Lou zadała mu pytanie.

- Jestem Ethan Nakamura. Ojciec był wojskowym, wiesz, co się z nim stało. Z drugiej strony to samo, co tobie.

- Och - westchnęła teatralnie dziewczyna. Ethan czuł, że to było nieszczere. Czuł się trochę przygnębiony. Lou wydawała się całkiem miła, ale potem okazała się bezuczuciowa, jak szmaciana lalka. Pokazywała uśmiech, smutek i niezadowolenie, ale to było tylko powierzchowne. Jej fiołkowe oczy były martwe.

- Chyba... chyba powinienem wracać - chłopiec wziął ostatni łyk herbaty, która nagle straciła cały smak. W rzeczywistości nie było aż tak późno, żeby musieć koniecznie być w swoim ciasnym, obskurnym pokoju na trzecim piętrze.

- Naprawdę? - westchnęła dziewczyna, zerkając smutno na zegar. - Wróć jutro, dobrze?

Ethan zastanowił się przez sekundę nad odpowiedzią, ale kiedy stwierdził, że dziewczynka wcale nie oczekiwała od niego takiego pozytywnego stwierdzenia, zalał się rumieńcem. Miał nadzieję, że Lou stwierdziła, że to wina nagłego podwyższenia temperatury.

* * *

><p>Tak, skończyłam to bardzo szybko. Trochę krótkie, ale co mogłam dać na sam początek? Bardzo niewiele.<p>

Komentować, albo ser was pochłonie! Buahaha!


End file.
